Restoring Balance
by Limesnsuch
Summary: Korra must balance her new airbending, her boyfriend, and best friend along with a new family, while restoring the bending of those who deserve it. placing after finaly. Mainly Makorra, side of either Bosami or Irosami. you choose in reviews! Right now leaning towards irosami!
1. Prologue

Hello Fandom! It's good to be back! Limesnsuch here! I am proud to present the prologue to my new multi-chap story continuing The Legend of Korra season finally! Many flashbacks (Aang) and love!

Oh, editing chapters through the night!

Author: Limesnsuch

Rating: T (will change)

Character Pairings: Pemzin, Makorra, Irosami or Bosami (reviews!) [these are main]

Disclaimer: No...I don't own anything...except this idea...

Title: Guhys. Help me out here...I'll credit you if you help me with my lame title.

Chapters will be much longer and more detailed, this is just to set the mood :3

Enjoy Lovelies!

* * *

After Korra had given Lin her bending back, there was amazement throughout the crowd.

"I am so proud of you…Avatar Korra." Tenzin said.

Korra smiled up at him, and jumped to hug the older man.

Everyone piled on them in one big group hug, Asami accidently reaching Mako.

She pulled away fast and headed back towards the small building they occupied that day.

"Go Mako." Korra said sympathetically, while touching his shoulder.

Mako approached Asami and dragged her aside.

"Can we talk? Please?"

"Sure. Why not?" She glared down.

"I really don't know what to..."

"I do. You lied to me Mako, and honestly this would have went alot better if you could have just told me about it. Do you know how much it hurts to be told your boyfriend kissed your friend? BY HIS BROTHER?"

"I...I know and...she kissed me and I was confused. It took me really losing her to realize how I felt..."

"I just don't see why you'd have to deny everything I ask you to my face. That shit hurts. I wish you good luck with her, because if you hurt her too, I'll hurt you." Asami turned back to leave and Mako pulled her back to him.

"Wait! I'm not done yet!"

"Haven't you hurt me enough?"

"No! I mean...Ugh. I suck with words okay? Look, at first...it was Korra, then I met you and I fell but...then there was this kiss and I got confused again. She went missing and I couldn't handle it anymore, I loved her...and everyone knew that...I need you to understand that I never meant to hurt anyone. I thought it was best to forget the kiss ever happened, but I couldn't do that. Just know I do care about you, you're not nothing to any of us...You're our friend...Or if you don't want to be friends I understand that too..."

She sighed. "I was so hurt Mako...So angry and jealous because I'd become invisible. But the was no chance for us, you've always loved Korra. I guess I always knew that too.

She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "We had a good run. You two really are made for eachother."

Asami turned to go inside, happy and sad that her first real relationship had crashed and burned the way it did.

Mako returned to the group, anxiously waiting to see what all the fuss had been about.

"Well? Are you two square now bro?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, we've reached an understanding. We're friends now...sort of," he turned to Korra, "Just, friends." He smiled and she ran back into his arms. They stared into each other's eyes and their foreheads touched. "I really do love you, Korra."

"And I really love you, Mr. Hat Trick."

"AHEM!" Tenzin said impatiently. "If you two lovebirds don't mind…we are all STARVING."

Korra glared. "Patience Tenzin, I thought you always told me about that?"

He sighed and headed inside.

"Katara this food…is the bomb." Bolin said, slurping up Katara's signature watertribe noodles.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it Bolin."

He smiled.

"So, I was hoping to travel back to the city soon, with my friends and Tenzin." Korra said to her parents and Katara. "I have a duty now, to restore the bending to those who are deserving…"

"Oh Korra…You just came back."

"This is why…I want you to come with me. You too Katara…I know this…is our home but…"

"Korra, I can't leave my people here, I will come visit you in Republic City though, I promise." Katara said.

Senna and Tonraq looked nervously at each other.

"You guys aren't coming either are you?" Korra looked down.

"We're sorry hunny. This is our home. We are not meant to live in a large city." Senna replied quietly.

"It's fine. But…can you at least come visit with Katara?"

"Of course Korra."

"Korra, if you'd like, you can continue to live on the island. Pema and I could use the help with the new baby around. Your friends are welcome too."

"Thank you Tenzin. I…I think I'm gonna go for a walk for a while. Anyone want to join?"

"I'll go!" Asami said quickly.

"Sure!"

They both excused themselves and headed outside to the trail Korra had made earlier that day with Naga.

"Look Asami…"

"It's fine Korra, you don't need to apologize. Mako was always yours, he just got lost along the way." She smiled at her.

"What are you going to do now that…Hiroshi is in prison?"

"They are keeping him far away from Republic city I hear…In the Fire Nation to be exact…In one of the maximum security prisons in the capitol. I think…I may go see him."

"What happened between you two anyway? At the airbase?"

"He…" Asami sat in the snow and turned away. "My own father tried to kill me. He has no love anymore…Amon changed him into a soulless monster…" A tear slipped down her cheek and Korra sat down next to her to comfort the heiress.

"Hey…It will be alright."

Asami leaned on Korra. "In the matter of weeks…I've lost my home…my father…and now Mako too…which I suppose I saw coming… Just…you're the only girl friend I have Korra. Please don't desert me too…" Korra wrapped her arms around Asami.

"Don't worry…I'd never think of it. We both need eachother. I've been surrounded by too many men my whole life." She chuckled and Asami did as well.

"Thank you for everything Korra."

They shared one last smile before getting up and heading back.

Once inside Korra hung up her jacket and plopped on the couch to finally relax for a while.

"Korra?"

"Oh, hey Ikki."

Ikka sat on Korra's lap and looked up to her.

"Is everything going to be alright now?"

"Yeah. I think it is. Go to bed now okay?"

Ikki nodded and headed to Tenzin.

"Daddy where do we sleep?"

"That's a good question…Mother!"

"Calm down Ikki, you and your siblings will have to share…Tenzin, you, Pema and Rohan can sleep in one room…Lin, I hope you don't mind to share with me?"

"Of course I don't."

"Now…there are two rooms left. Mako and Bolin can sleep in one, Korra in the other with Asami. One however…only has one double."

"Katara…If it would be alright…could Korra and I maybe share tonight? She's been having horrible nightmares…I'd like to be there to help her."

Tenzin glared.

"Well I suppo…"

"MOTHER!"

"Oh hush Tenzin." She lightly slapped his cheek twice. "They are good kids."

"No funny business Mako…or I will be on you like…like…"

"Nice comeback Tenzin. Don't worry. I'll keep that city boy off me."

Korra walked to her parents. "I'll see you both bright and early okay?"

"Bright and early? I thought you hated mornings?"

"Three men have taught me to love them." She smiled back to Tenzin, Mako and Bolin.

"Alright, we have a long day tomorrow and a long ride back to the city. Everyone in bed."

They all separated into their respected rooms, doors shutting in unison.

Once Korra was in bed, Mako slid in beside her wrapping his arms around her sides.

Korra turned to face him. "I love you Mako."

"And I love you so much Korra."

They fell asleep, to the beating of each other's hearts.

Korra slept dreamlessly that night.


	2. Welcome Back to Republic City

Hello guys! Thanks for the reviews! So far most are leaning towards Bosami! So in this chapter I have a little flirting going on XD you can still vote in a review between IrohxAsami or BolinxAsami!

This is another short chapter, mainly a filler.

Author: Limesnsuch

Chapter: 1 Welcome Back to Republic City

Summary: Korra and the gang head back to Republic City, only to find more trouble once they get there.

Pairings: Makorra, Bosami

R&R guys!

* * *

-Last time on, Restoring Balance-

Korra has regained her bending abilities, and the heart of Mako. Asami opened up to Korra about everything that has been bothering her. Katara made amazing water tribe noodles!

Councilmen Tarlok and Amon are still missing at large, will they ever be spotted?

Korra awoke well rested after the long day she had. She turned over, to find a still sleeping Mako, smiling peacefully.

"Woah…" She lifted her hand and bended the water from a jug nearby. "I wasn't dreaming…"

She got up slowly, feeling the pain in her muscles from being thrown around the last couple of days.

"Achk…" She fell back down on the bed, leg burning in pain, waking up Mako.

"Korra! Are you okay?" He jumped up, which is when she realized he was shirtless. He leaned over her, the sweat from the night glimmering on his skin.

"I uh, I'm fine, you, you took your shirt off when did that happen?"

"Oh, I got hot during the night, so I uh, took it off." He reached over to his wife beater and began putting it back on when Korra smacked his hands off it.

"I wasn't implying that I didn't like it…" She slowly stood up, solely to prevent her pain from coming back, and took the shirt off his neck.

"Korra…what are you doing?"

She silenced him with a kiss of which he reciprocated deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and her arms slowly traveled up his wet abs.

"You should, really, not wear, this, more often." She said between kisses.

He smiled to himself and Korra's stomach growled loudly, disturbing the mood.

Mako and Korra laughed and he grabbed his shirt.

"I need to shower okay? I'll see you for breakfast in a bit." He kissed her one last time before he retreated to the bathroom.

"I hate you. You always ruin my fun." Korra said looking to her stomach and frowning. She walked out to the dining room, not seeing anyone awake.

"Well this is weird…" She looked to the time, "It's already 9 shouldn't SOMEONE be awake by now? You know what, I'll go check Bolin he's usually awake."

She quietly walked towards the room one past hers, and opened the door just a bit. That was enough for her to see Bolin and Asami, sharing that one small single bed in the corner, instead of one in each bed.

Korra chuckled and stepped back when she heard someone rustle.

Asami turned, and snuggled more into Bolin, until she opened her eyes a bit.

Her eyes grew wide and she flew into the wall. "Ow…Oh my spirits!"

"Jeez Asami you scared the hell out of me…" Bolin said yawning.

"What? Why? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!"

She was standing up against the wall.

"You were having nightmares…so I came to wake you but that didn't work so I tried this, and that… worked, you didn't fuss anymore…I'm sorry…" He looked away ashamed.

"Wait so you didn't take advantage of me and I just don't remember it?"

"What? No! I would never do that to you! Or anyone else."

She slowly slid down the wall and sat on the bed.

"Well aren't I just the stupid one."

"Hey," Bolin sat up and reached out to her, "It's a common mistake among many."

She smiled and got up over him and stepped to the floor. "Thanks for everything Bolin." She kissed his forehead and walked towards the door. Korra ran down the hallway and back into her room before Asami had seen her and into the bathroom to freshen up.

Once she opened the door she saw Mako fully dressed, with long wavy hair scattered down past his ears.

"Oh spirits I Forgot you were in here…Sorry."

"It's fine Korra, I'm already dressed…I just have to fix this mess I call hair."

"Awe, I think it looks cute on you!"

She played with a long strand.

"Nah, Someday I'll leave it…but not today."

Korra frowned and left the room. She now heard voices, and decided to head back to the dining room. Maybe there would finally be some food.

She sat at the table next to Asami. So far, only Tenzin, Pema, Asami and Bolin sat there eating.

"Good morning Korra!" Asami said.

"What's the game plan for today Tenzin?"

"Well, we have a lot to accomplish. All of the white lotus sentries from your compound must come to live on the island and help protect you now that you are much closer to becoming a fully realized Avatar. Pema, the kids and I, will fly on Oogi, except for Rohan…That's the problem."

"Why can't you take Rohan?"

"He's sick, and going up into the high altitudes of the southern tribe will make it even worse. Could you maybe take him on the ship ride with you?"

"I…uh…I'm not…good with babies but, I guess I could give it a try."

"Oh thank you Korra that helps a lot! I expect to head off around noon, getting us there on Oogi late at night, your ship should arrive nearly the same time."

"Sounds good Tenzin."

"Korra if you need any help, I used to babysit all the time! Bolin and I will be right behind you and Mako on the passenger freight." Asami said cheerfully.

"Thanks Asami." Korra smiled and took her first bite of the bread sitting out on the table. "This food…is always good Pema."

Mako stormed down the hallway. "Alright…who took, my hair gel?"

"Bro you left it at the island remember?"

"Ugh…this sucks."

"I think your hair looks fine Mako!" Pema said happily.

He took a seat next to Korra and ate his food in complete silence.

A couple minutes later Katara and the children had shown up, and everyone was either eating or packing up for the ride back to the City. Korra had her things all ready, and three tickets for the freight. She ran up to her parents and hugged them.

"I will miss you guys…Please come visit me soon okay?"

"We sure will Korra. We love you." Senna and Tonraq waved as she boarded the boat with Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Rohan (whom Asami was cradling).

Korra boarded the large ship and noticed how little people there were riding with them that day. The room the five of them sat in was dark blacks and burgundies with leather seats much like a restaurant, made for two people. The floors were carpeted in the aisles and under the seats were wood for easy cleaning when there was a spill. There were also small windows next to each seat on both sides of the freight. The passengers occupy the middle area of the ship, while the base is the heating area and the top is the workers quarters.

Once the ship had taken off the speaker had turned on.

"Alright passengers, we're looking at a 10 hour ride today, if the seas permit us. So just sit tight! Lunch will be coming momentarily."

Korra sat holding Rohan and he cooed up at her, smiling.

Mako reached out and took the baby, holding him upright.

"Is that your kids' baby?" An old woman sitting across from them said.

"Oh no, we're just babysitting for some friends." Mako said.

"Well, I think you guys would make great parents. That baby hasn't fussed once on this whole ride." The lady smiled and returned to her lap, which now had lunch sitting on it.

"Okay Mako, who eats first?"

"You can, I got this." He lowered Rohan back into both of his arms and popped a bottle in his mouth.

Korra admired the scene, as she consumed the noodles and bread in front of her. Maybe Mako would make a great father someday. She looked out the window, to see her home retreating from her, and let out a tear that ran down her cheek. She was always leaving somewhere, or someone. Couldn't she just stay put for once?

She had finished eating and the waitress took her tray. Rohan was now happily sleeping in Mako's arms and he had drifted off as well.

"Isn't it cute Korra?" Bolin said from behind them. Korra turned and nodded. "You know, he raised me up forever now…He'll be a great father."

"Yeah, he will."

* * *

Mako awoke hours later to find the baby gone out of his arms. "What! Hey! Who took…"

"Mako, it's okay, Asami and Bolin have him for the next couple of hours."

"I was just getting used to him though." Mako reached up to fix his hair, and realized it was still down, and messed up.

"Calm down. You look good like that, you should keep it that way more often."

He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Did I mention how much I love you?"

"Once…or twice." She smiled and said, "Don't worry, I love you too city boy."

She turned on her seat radio to listen to the Republic City News station that had finally come in.

"Republic City is rebuilding slowly." Korra could make out the new Chief speaking. "There is a lot of work to be accomplished in the next few weeks. I have word that the Avatar will be returning to the city tonight. Amon has kidnapped councilmen Tarlok and they are at large as we speak. If you happen to see them at all, send word to the Police Force and I will find them, WE WILL find them."

"In other news, Hiroshi Sato and many other chi blockers are being taken to the maximum security prison in The Fire Nation where they will be processed and given their sentencing."

"I plan to do them justice as they deserve it. Hiroshi Sato will receive a minimum sentence of 30 years as I see it now." General Iroh said to the reporters. "He will NOT be allowed visitors of ANY kind."

Korra looked back to Asami…who was sleeping in her chair while Bolin held the baby. Korra then looked to Mako, both having sadness in their eyes for their friend.

"I wonder how Asami will take that news…She was planning to go see him sometime." Korra said, looking down to her knees.

Mako stayed silent, out of just not knowing what to say at that moment.

"Uh, guys. Someone needs to change the baby, and I really don't know how to." Bolin said popping his head up next to Mako.

"I'll take him." Korra replied as she took the small bundle. She stood and headed to the nearest bathroom at the end of the hall. She placed Rohan down on the counter and began to take off his onesy. "Okay…um…this can't be too hard."

He started to cry and flail his arms and legs around as Korra reached for the new diaper. "Awe…shh Rohan don't cry…"

"Need some help in there?" Mako said from outside the door.

"Oh spirits yes."

He opened the door and motioned for Korra to step out of the way. He unfastened the dirty diaper and threw it away, then wiped down the baby and put the new one on in a matter of seconds.

"You're really good at that. How?"

"I babysat Scoochy and his friends when they were babies. When the Triad didn't have work for me I had to find another way to feed Bolin and I so…I babysat a lot. I eventually ran out of jobs as they got older."

Mako touched his scarf and put his head down. Korra grabbed Rohan and kissed Mako on the cheek, giving him the space he needed at that moment.

She sat back down and found that now, Bolin was the one snoring and Asami had awoken.

"He is just the cutest thing isn't he Korra?"

"Yeah, but I'm not the best with babies…Or kids at all for that matter…"

"I'm sure now Tenzin and Pema will have you babysitting for them all the time."

"Oh fun."

"Here, I'll take him for a while." Asami reached up and took Rohan, and he quickly nuzzled into her arm and fell back asleep.

Korra stared back out the window, and could see the skyline of Republic city far in the distance.

She heard Mako come back and sit down and she grabbed his hand.

"Just about another hour now," she said. "We're making great time today."

"Why don't you rest Korra."

"I have been a little jumpy…Wake me when we get there okay?"

He nodded and she put her head down on the seat, trying to get comfy and fall into slumber.

* * *

About 20 minutes in Mako noticed her rustling and shivering. He took his scarf and wrapped it around her, along with his jacket, leaving him in just his wife beater and sweats. His neck felt empty without that scarf, but he knew it was safe to hand to Korra. She had stopped shivering, and the moving had slown down and she became peaceful. Mako looked up to the ceiling and said: "Thanks for protecting us Dad."

They arrived at the docks around 9:30 that night, and placed Rohan in his stroller for the short ferry ride to the island.

"The last ferry leaves at 10:30, and it doesn't look like Tenzin and his family are there yet, can we go get food!" Bolin whined.

They three of his friends turned and glared.

"No bro, there's food on the island. You can wait."

Bolin pouted and boarded the ferry.

"Look at this place. So many things are destroyed…Homes…council buildings…" Korra said.

Mako placed his arm around her as they both stared out to Republic City, and the destruction that had happened when the Equalists attacked.

"Uh, guys. Look." Asami said pointing out to the island.

The Sentries home was completely burned down, and the many stairs used for the hills had been broken apart by grappling hooks. The main house seemed to be alright, and the only thing that seemed really gone was whatever could help the Avatar.

Korra turned her head to the side, away from her crew. "This…is all my fault."

"Korra, you saved the city! It would be so much worse if you hadn't of been there." Bolin said, attempting to cheer her up.

She bent down to look at Rohan in his stroller. He was fast asleep.

"This baby, is one of many good things that came out of that day Korra." Mako said.

When they had reached Air Temple Island they could see Oogi in the distance, coming down with the last Air bending family left on the planet.

"You can't possibly forget saving Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo from Amon."

She smiled, reliving the moment her and Mako saved airbending from becoming extinct. Korra pushed Rohan off and the crew followed as they made their way up to the house. Once inside Bolin and Mako volunteered to put everything away, and Korra and Asami decided to make dinner for everyone.

"Asami…I should tell you. I was listening to the radio earlier, and they said Hiroshi cannot have any visitors…at all…"

Asami put down the spoon she was using to stir rice.

"Of course he can't." She looked down.

"I'm sorry…General Iroh said…"

"Wait? Iroh said that? I can definitely get him to let me see my father."

"How?"

"Oh…I have my ways Korra."

They heard the doors open and the pattering of little feet running into the kitchen.

"Kooooooorra! Asammmi! Bolinnn! Makooo! Where are youuu?" Ikki yelled throughout the house.

"We're in the kitchen!"

"Hey, I'm gonna go check on the boys. Are you good in here?" Korra asked.

"Yeah."

Korra went down the hall to Rohan's room, where she expected them to be. She walked in to find Bolin flexing in the mirror, and Mako in a rocking chair swaying Rohan back and forth. Korra felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Pema watching as well, smiling.

"How was he today?" She asked in a whisper.

"Rohan was great. He didn't fuss too much."

"Thank you guys. I'll take over from here." She said reaching out for her newborn.

Mako handed Rohan over and grabbed Bolin by the collar, dragging him away from admiring himself. Korra followed and found food now sitting on the table for everyone to eat.

"Wow Asami, Korra, this food looks good!" Bolin was the first to sit down and dig in to the rice and vegetables."

They all laughed, and followed suit. The kids came in a couple minutes later, running around the table chasing each other.

"Sit down and eat!" Tenzin said getting angry at the young children.

Ikki and Jinora shrugged and sat down, while Meelo said: "Daddy you are MEAN!"

The teens giggled and continued the eating. Once Pema was done with Rohan she sat down and turned on the radio.

"…and the remains of a small speedboat has been found near Republic City this afternoon. Later, the police had found in-tact Equalist gloves, and parts of clothing from one person from the boat. Evidence shows it to be Amon's boat, which had gotten blown up at the fuel tank by his own gloves. Our crime team has yet to find any bodies…"

Korra looked up in fear towards the radio.

"…THIS JUST IN! Our team has found a body that has yet to be determined as to whom it may be. We will keep you updated. This broadcast has been brought to you by Naruk's Noodle Shop! Yummy noodles at yummy prices."

Korra got up and walked outside, shortly followed by Tenzin.

Tenzin found her sitting on a hill staring out on the water. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn back to him.

"How could someone possibly escape getting blown up like that?"

She started crying and looked up to the stars, wishing she didn't have to go through with this all over again.

* * *

Oh yeah DRAHMAHHHHH! Hope you all liked it! The more reviews the faster I update! And I really do read them!

Preview for the next chapter!:::

"It's really great that you've been giving the bending back to all these people Korra." Mako smiled down to her.

"Hello, Uhvatar." Tahno saluted her and walked closer.

"Tahno."

* * *

AH YES! IM BRINGING TAHNO BACK BITCHESSSSS!


	3. Hello, Is It Me You're Looking For?

Hello! Long time no update! I'm sorry I've been very busy, but I did this as a short to hold you all until the really good stuff comes along! Enjoy my lovelies! R&R!

* * *

Last Time on Restoring Balance:

Korra and the Krew are back in the city to find even more destruction than they remembered. Also to find that Amon and Tarrlok are still at large and a body was found.

Oh, and Asami and Bolin are totally screwing around.

* * *

She sat staring up at the sky, even after Tenzin had gone back inside.

"Now what Aang? I have a lot of work to do all the time now…It's so much different than being locked in that compound…"

"KOOOOOOORRA!" she turned to find Asami out looking for her.

She ran up to Korra once spotted and sat down next to her. She instantly gave her a hug. "I figured you would want a hug, just someone to really listen."

"Thanks Asami. I'm just so…afraid. And I shouldn't be afraid of anything I'm the Avatar…"

"Everyone, no matter how powerful is scared of something Korra. You just have to keep training and stick with your friends. Eventually that fear with go away." Asami smiled to her and helped her up.

"Come on. You should get some sleep."

They walked slowly to the Girl's Dormitory and Asami left Korra once to her own room. Korra walked in to find her window open, so she made sure to shut and lock it.

"I guess I won't have Mako to sleep with tonight…" She climbed into bed and tried to get comfy and found it nearly impossible.

"Korra!" Someone whispered.

"What? Who's there?" she jumped out of bed and was ready in a stance to bend them down.

She saw a figure walk out of the bathroom and towards her.

"DO NOT COME ANY CLOSER!"

"Korra chill it's just me."

She lowered her arms to her sides. "Mako? What? What are you doing in here? TENZIN WILL KILL YOU! YOU NEED TO GET OUT!"

He grabbed her shoulder. "Calm down, I already cleared it with him for the night…but I came in through your window so I wouldn't wake the girls. You already know how Ikki and Jinora would freak out about me being here right now."

"Yeah, I do." She smiled in the dark and leaned up to find his lips. It turned out slightly messy and misshapen, but soon enough they'd both found each other. They moved as close as they could to deepen the kiss, then quickly jumped away after hearing a door open and close.

"Who's door was that?"

"I don't know…let's go find out…" Mako grabbed Korra's hand and the crept down the hall to Ikki's room. They peeked inside to find her out cold.

"Well it's not her…"

"I don't even think we need to check Jinora…She's a goody goody." Mako said.

Korra glared and headed towards Asami's room.

Before they opened the door they could hear voices.

"Asami don't worry we won't get caught!"

"Is that Bolin?" Mako whispered.

They put their ears up to the door.

"Bolin, we can't keep this up you know. Someone will find out! Mako and I just broke up it's really bad to move on that fast…"

"Oh come on Asami, Mako has Korra…"

"Ugh, just shut up!" After the talking had silenced they opened the door an inch, and saw Asami attack Bolin's face with her own.

"What the FUCK?" Korra said to Mako. "She was just all sad yesterday and now…"

"As long as they're happy…especially Bo."

Clothes began to shed and Mako and Korra made a beeline back to her room as fast as possible.

"I can't believe it, Asami and Bolin? Bolin and Asami? Woah! You don't care that your brother is going after your ex?"

"Nah, because I have the one I love, now if he tried after you again, then I would be very mad."

Korra yawned and they headed back to her bed. She snuggled into Mako and quickly fell asleep. This night however, she did dream.

*DREAM SEQUENCE*

Korra was confused. Where was she? She recognized an extravagant fire nation style, ha, someone got to Katara (wedding planning was another one of her favorite things), and she was wearing a brownish-red silk gown.

"Woah…" Asami stood at the door in pure white with a veil, small fire nation red earrings, and some of the arm wraps and bright red heels. She looked gorgeous.

Korra then noticed she was holding flowers, and strolled down the aisle like the bridesmaids would. She saw Mako standing smiling at her. She took a place standing next to him, and he kissed her cheek.

"You look amazing Korra."

"Hey now, I'm not the bride here."

"No…but you will be."

She looked down to her left hand and noticed a small engagement ring, and also felt a small necklace. It was a carved engagement choker. She was engaged…to Mako.

But wait, who was Asami marrying? That was when she noticed Bolin sitting in the crowd, looking rather depressed. So she's not marrying him? WHAT? Korra then saw someone peek out of the flowers, her jaw dropped when she realized who it was.

"Holy spirits…It's IROH!" She whispered to herself.

Korra then jolted awake.

"Woah. That was…"

"Huh?" Mako turned in his sleepiness. "Korra? What'd you say…?"

"Go back to sleep Mako, I'll tell you in the morning."

He jumped up. "Tell me what? Tell me now."

"I had this dream…and it seemed so real."

"What was it? A nightmare?"

"No…it was a wedding."

"Between?"

"Asami…and General Iroh."

"Woah. Weird, where was Bolin?"

"In…the crowd…nearly was crying his eyes out…"

The room became silent, as they both pondered what she had said.

"That's…somehow not surprising." Mako spoke up.

"That is exactly what I thought too."

"Anything else?"

"Well, we were there, I was maid of honor…and you were a groomsman."

"We, were together in your dream right?"

"Yeah…engaged to be exact."

She could see Mako smile, and he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Good, because I'm never leaving you."

They kissed once, before they lay back down and passed out.

Korra and Mako woke up to Ikki screaming in their ears.

"Korra, Korra, Korra! Korra and Mako! Mako! Get up! BREAKFAST!"

Korra lightly shoved her off them and rubbed her eyes.

"Ikki? Why are you in here."

"Daddy says you two need to come out there, now."

"Come on Korra…" Mako slowly got up and dragged Korra along with him.

"Now I gotta go get Asami!"

Korra and Mako looked to each other nervously, but calmed down when Ikki opened the door to just Asami.

They each sighed in relief.

"Asami! GET UP!"

Ikki jumped on her.

"Good morning to you too Ikki."

Ikki ran out and back to the main house. Bolin walked out of the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"Ashamee, do you shink Ikki shaw meh?"

"Ahem."

Bolin looked to the door and his mouth gaped open, making the brush fall to the floor.

"Oh heyyyy, what are you guys doing here?"

"We should ask you the same question."

"I…uh…"

"Bolin comes to see me in the morning sometimes…when Meelo takes over the bathroom…" She bit her lip, realizing how dumb that sounded.

"Uhuh. Sure."

Korra turned and Mako gave Bolin the "You're an idiot" look, then followed right after.

Asami got up and smacked Bolin on the arm.

"Oww…"

"Man up! Idiot…" She stormed out.

"Awe my brush!"

"Oh Korra good, we have great news! The city is throwing you a gala tonight." Pema said enthusiastically.

"What about repairing the city, and people's lives isn't that more important?"

"I know you don't much like these things but you have to go." Tenzin said.

Korra sighed. She remembered the last gala she was forced to attend. She had her heart broken, and the paid-off paparazzi pressured her into Tarrlok's task force. It wasn't the best hoo-rah she's ever been to.

"What ELSE do I get to do today?"

"We're taking you to the council building, the part that isn't destroyed…so you can give people their bending back. On the terms that they did not use it wrongfully."

"Great…I'm gonna go shower now…"

"Be ready in an hour to leave! Will you find Bolin and Asami as well?"

She started giggling and headed off.

After her shower Korra placed her hair in the three plates she used daily and put on her water-tribe gear. She left the bathroom to find the gang already waiting for her, minus Asami.

"Korra we're going to be late, will you please go fetch Asami?" Tenzin said, losing patience.

Korra walked towards Asami's bedroom and found her sitting on her bed, staring at a picture.

"Hey, Asami we gotta…" Asami shoved the picture in her jacket and stood to face Korra.

"Alright, I'm ready, let's go…"

Asami walked past her and towards the main house. They all left on Oogi and headed towards the council building. The whole ride was silent in awkwardness. Mainly between Bolin and Asami, which Korra and Mako had noticed right away.

"Hey Mako…" Korra whispered in his ear once landed. "I think they have some…sexual tension going on right now." She giggled and Mako chuckled along with her.

"What's so funny over there you two?" Bolin asked.

"Nothing…Nothing." They said between laughs.

Korra looked towards the door to find at least 300 civilians waiting to gain their bending back from the Avatar.

"Wow. That's…A lot of people Tenzin."

"Well there are many more than that who have gotten their bending taken Korra."

She stood on a small stage brought in for this occasion, and the first person walked up to her.

"Hello Miss Avatar!" It was a young blue eyed water tribe girl, much like Korra. "Can I have my bending back please?"

Korra looked to Tenzin and he nodded, Korra then reached her hand to the young girls face, eyes turning a bright glowing blue for a small moment as she gave back the bending to that young girl.

"Thank you so much Korra." The girl smiled and waved to her mother and father outside, waiting for her.

"Do you think her parents lost their bending too?"

"There's no way of knowing for sure…" Mako answered. He had been standing beside her.

Hours passed and the bending was given back to nearly all of those who had shown up, all but one young man.

"Hello…Uhvatar."

She lifted her head to see the one and only Tahno.

"Tahno."

He knelt down before her.

"It's great that I can finally get my bending back, and everyone else too…"

"You're mad if you think you're getting your bending back!"

The civilians behind him gasped in shock.

"Korra?"

"It's Avatar Korra to you. Tahno, you used your bending to harass and use people to win the pro-bending matches each year. What makes you think that you deserve your bending back?"

"Korra..I…I mean Avatar I'll do anything please!"

Korra looked to Tenzin, who pulled her aside.

"Korra, although I agree with your decision I think you should figure something for that boy to do that is helpful, then maybe he can receive his bending back."

She turned to Tahno.

"Alright, one exception. If you want to earn back your bending, you must help me and my friends repair the city, and help those who have lost their bending, jobs and homes. If you do this unselfishly, then MAYBE you can get back your bending, on the condition that the Wolfbats no longer compete in Pro-Bending."

"I…I'll do it." He stood up and bowed. "Just let me know when I need to help."

She nodded and he left.

Korra spent the rest of the day restoring bending until there were no more people waiting in line.

"Korra, it's time to get ready for the gala."

She sighed, "If I must…" and headed back to the island. Once there Asami followed her to fix up her hair and make-up. Asami had curled Korra's hair in little ringlets that flowed down her face. Korra's dress was a bright blue, and she had black low heels on, with very little make-up. Asami then left to go change.

Korra heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Mako entered in a black suit with a blue tie and accents to match Korra's dress.

"Wow." They both said at the same time. "Korra, you look beautiful."

"Hey you too city boy."

He held out his arm for Korra to grab and they headed off to the Ferry, Bolin and Asami, and the family trailing along behind them.

Asami's hair was up in a bun, and she was wearing a burgundy frilly dress with large brown heels. Bolin had on an earth benders tux, with his hair slicked back, and Tenzin and his family were wearing traditional Air Benders formal wear.

The gala was held at the main community building, which thankfully had not been destroyed. Korra entered after everyone else, and watched as the room bowed to her.

"Please everyone…You don't need to bow for me."

"Where is her escort? Surely she has one." Someone said from the back.

Mako heard this remark and jumped up to grab Korra's arm and lead her to the center of the dancefloor. Music had started and they began to twirl in circles to the slow tune.

Korra looked around to find Asami and Bolin dancing awkwardly among the guests, but a shiny badge had caught her eye.

"General Iroh!" Korra kissed Mako on the cheek and walked to Iroh.

"What are you doing still in the city?"

"I am leaving tomorrow, and I heard there was going to be a gala held in your honor, I had to come. But, I actually have to talk to some people here as well, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not."

He headed towards Asami and poked Bolin on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, may I steal her away for just a moment?"

"Uh, sure bro."

Iroh grasped Asami in his arms and they swayed slowly.

"I came over to speak with you about visiting your father."

She looked away.

"I'm really sorry Asami but I can't allow anyone to see him, surely you understand this?"

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like I wanted to see him anyway General." She held back the tears forming in her eyes.

"Please, call me Iroh. I am very sorry." The song ended and they parted.

"When are you heading home?"

"Around noontime tomorrow? Why?"

"Just wondering."

He wandered off to find another civilian he needed to speak with.

Korra walked over to Mako and Bolin whom were talking amongst themselves.

"I could really use some air…I'm going to go outside, let anyone know who was looking for me okay?"

"Sure thing Korra." They smiled and she walked outside and sat on the steps.

"Jeez Korra. Pull yourself together. It's just a gala…The whole city will be fixed and everything will be alright."

"Talking to yourself are you?"

A figure appeared through the shadows.

"What do you want Tahno?"

"Well I originally came here to ask when you want my assistance, but I see here a girl in need of cheering up."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Look, it's a lot to have on your shoulders…The city, your friends, the people here. I wouldn't myself be able to handle all of that crazy."

"But I get through."

He smiled and sat down next to her.

"Why are you being so nice? Nice isn't going to bring back your bending, commitment and work will."

"I'm not heartless you know, losing my bending changed me Korra. I'm a different person. I really wish you would give that person a chance."

"I'm with Mako."

"Not a date silly girl, just dinner, we can talk about my duties to please the Avatar."

"Ugh…Fine. I don't see why not."

"Good. Now come inside, it's freezing out here."

She got up and walked back in to find everyone getting along and conversing.

She sighed in relief and was motioned to come on stage and speak by Tenzin.

"Ahem…um. Hello and thank you for coming tonight. Korra here, uh, look Republic City is in rough shape but, I promise I will be here to help rebuild and recover lives. We will all get through this, and everything will be alright."

There had not been any press aloud into the gala that night so she ended her speech and stepped down. The night was still young and there was a lot of dancing and socializing left to accomplish before she was able to leave.

* * *

Next time on Restoring Balance:

"Asami? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I will see my father...No matter what!"


	4. Searching for Nothing

Hai Gais. So this is chapter 3! I will be editing it throughout the day so stay tuned! But there's alot of fluffy things in this one.

Summary: Asami sneaks aboard ship and Tahno and Korra go out for dinner.

Chapter 3: Searching for Nothing

Main Characters: Korra, Mako, Tahno, Asami, Iroh

Enjoy :P

* * *

Throughout the night Korra schmoozed with the locals and hung with her friends, everything was going great, too great actually.

"Oh Korraaaaa." Mako grabbed her and kissed her gently. "Come spend a little time with me?"

"The gala is almost done…then I'll spend lots of time with you."

He kissed her again. "I love you miss Avatar."

"I love you too my big firebender."

She searched the room looking to find General Iroh one last time to say her goodbyes before he departed.

They hugged and Korra said: "It really was great having you here Iroh, maybe, hopefully under good circumstances we can all visit you in the Fire Nation some day!"

"That would be wonderful. I will keep in touch."

They bowed and he headed out, little did he know miss Asami Sato had a plan.

Asami watched as he left and slowly followed him out, but to her dismay Korra saw and stopped her.

"Where are you going Asami?"

"I…Korra I am going to see my father, no matter what."

"He may seem nice now but there's no reasoning with a General. How will you even get there?"

"Easy…I'll find out where he's staying and follow him aboard ship."

Korra glared. "You do realize that will be nearly impossible right? Unless you could maybe waterbend yourself into a window or som…."

Asami smiled wide at Korra.

"Ohhhh no, I am NOT helping you sneak on to Iroh's ship!"

"Oh but please Korra! I would owe you so much!"

Korra wasn't strong for begging and easily let go. "Ughhh fine! He leaves around noon tomorrow. Meet me by the docks, in the trees."

"You got it. Okay well, I'm going home then I guess."

"Alright…Night Asami."

Korra had no idea that Asami had planned to follow the General anyway, in order to get dirt on him that would let her stay and see Hiroshi.

* * *

Her martial arts skills made her very flexible, much like an airbender, so she could flow slick and fast following the Satomobile carrying the prince general. The car stopped at a nearby fancy hotel, which she realized to be the Grand RC where her father did speeches at frequently for new product. She snuck in with ease and watched the small elevator move to the fifth floor. She then ran quickly up the stairs to find Iroh entering room 110.

"Are you sure you're alright now sir?" She heard a metal bender cop say.

"Yes I'm fine, goodnight."

She hid behind a small tree plant and waited for them to pass. She then looked to her purse and pulled out a long key.

"Well I guess it's a good thing my father has a master key I suppose."

She knocked on the door next to Iroh's and there was no response, nor sign on the door stating that someone was occupying that room. Figuring it was too late at night for someone to come rent it, she pulled out the key and used it on the door opening it to find she was right, no one had been sleeping here. The hotel had shared balconies among floors and she snuck in between two plants outside and Iroh's room, she was at such an angle that she could see right into his room.

He had the lights dimmed and was taking off his shirt.

Asami's eyes widened. "Mhmmm….those abs are really nice." She whispered quietly to herself.

He moved for the belt that dropped to the floor, and then slowly pulled down his pants. She turned away and thought: "I wasn't intending on seeing him naked just trying to find something that I could bribe him with! Like going to a brothel or something!"

She turned back to see that he was still naked and laying on his bed.

She focused on his face and tried not to look down further.

"*Okay so he likes to lie around naked? Who doesn't like to do that. Maybe my plan isn't going to work out after all…*"

She sighed and retreated back into the room and left the hotel. She was tired and there was no use in watching a naked man all night…Well actually she wasn't all too sure about that statement.

* * *

Back at the island the kids were fast asleep and Korra and Mako were left alone for the next couple hours. Tenzin and Pema had stayed at the gala with Lin, trying to find a way to make her chief again. Korra managed to convince Tenzin to let her leave and take the kids home.

"So…what do you want to do now?"

"I have an idea…do you think what I'm thinking?"

"FIREBENDING FIGHTTTT!" Korra and Mako had ran outside to bend against eachother using only fire. She let Mako win the first round and then took him down the last two rounds winning the game.

"Ha ha city boy I win!"

"That's no fair Korra you tricked me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

She silenced him with a kiss and they fell down on the hill laughing.

He grabbed her hand and then watched out to the city.

"It's going to be a long haul isn't it Mako?"

"It sure is…But we're all going to help you."

She smiled and pulled them both up and dragged Mako back inside.

"Wait, did Tenzin clear you to sleep with me again?"

"He sure did."

They headed to Korra's room and lied down in bed. Mako wrapped her in his arms tight. She fell asleep to the warmth of finally having a body next to her to sleep with.

* * *

Korra awoke around 9am the next day to go get Asami and sneak out. She walked into her room and today it was just her, no Bolin. Phew. That would have been awkward. Asami had already packed some clothes and was straightening up in the bathroom.

"I have to thank you again for helping me Korra, I don't think I'd be able to pull this off without you." Asami smiled and Korra nodded.

"It's no problem. What do you want me to tell everyone when they ask where you are though?"

"Just…Tell them I went to go stay at the estate for a couple of days. To clear out some things and…be alone."

"Um…okay I guess they'll buy that."

They left the island separate ways, so not to be suspicious so early. They met up in the trees by Iroh's ship and Korra picked a back window to waterbend Asami in to.

"Alright, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes, positive. Lift me in Korra."

Korra bended the water around Asami and lifted her into the window above. Once footed Korra bended the water off Asami, waved, and dived into the water to head back home.

Asami found herself in a small bedroom, with a twin bed and an armoir. She opened the armoir to find uniforms and some pj clothing.

"Hmm, this must be Iroh's room. These look like what he wears."

"Alright crew, time to search the rooms! We need to head off soon to make it back in time!"

"Oh shit!" Asami stepped into the armoir and hid behind all of Iroh's clothes so not to be found by his ship crew. She heard the door open and a man walk in.

"Why is this window open?" He slammed it shut and continued to look around. "Alright, the General's room is clear!" He yelled.

Asami sighed in relief and opened the doors slightly.

"Are we ready to leave yet?"

"We are quite before schedule General Iroh but I suppose we could leave early."

"Excellent. I will return to the deck momentarily."

"Very good sir."

"Crap." Asami left the door a little bit opened and hid further in the armoir. She saw a hand enter it and search for an article of clothing. The hand found her, and grabbed tightly to pull her out.

Asami fell to the floor roughly.

"Owwwww! Damnit Iroh!"

"Asami!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I've come to see my father."

"I already told you that I can't let you do that!"

"And why can't you make an exception for his daughter?"

She slowly got up and brushed herself off. Her hair was a mess and her shirt had caught and ripped down her stomach.

"Oh spirits look what I did to you, I'm so sorry." He grabbed a dressy button up shirt and handed it to her. "Take this, look Asami. I'm not in charge at that prison that's why I can't legally get you in to see him."

She began to take off her shirt, noticing Iroh's eyes follow her hands movements. "Who said it had to be legal?"

* * *

Korra returned to the island just before everyone had woken up. Sighing in relief she walked back to her room to find Mako gone.

"What the?" She felt hands on her back.

"GOTCHA! I KNEW YOU SNUCK OUT KORRA!"

"What? No! I was just…taking a walk."

"I saw you come out of the bay."

"Damn."

"What were you doing in the City so early?"

"I was helping Asami get home…to clear up some things. She wanted to be alone at the estate for a couple days."

"Korra that's crap and we both know it. The metalbenders have been in and out of that place like crazy trying to clear out all of the equalist gear. There's no way she would be allowed to stay there right now. What's really going on? What aren't you telling me right now?"

"ASAMI WENT TO GO SEE HIROSHI!" Korra blurted out.

"WHAT. How the hell did she even get on the…." Korra looked away guiltily. "You sneaked her on to Iroh's ship didn't you."

"No…"

"Korra!"

"What? It's not like anything is going to happen to her…"

* * *

Asami stood in front of Iroh in just her bra and pants, reaching for the shirt he had let her borrow.

He looked away ashamed for watching her change.

"I don't care if you watch. Back at the estate I always had to change in front of people."

"I…I'm going to go up deck now…You may come up if you like." He kept his head turned away and she could hear him run out of the room.

She snickered and put his shirt on. "Good, I got him right where I want him. Weak, and vulnerable."

She walked slowly up the stairs to top deck. Once there she heard whistles from his crew along with multiple comments around.

"Damn! Who the hell is that?"

"She's hot!"

"Woohoo go General!"

She smiled and walked up behind Iroh and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her and his face went red.

"This fits me well, don't you think?"

"I…uh…yeah."

"I think your crew completely forgot that they never let me on this ship."

"Heh…" He looked down to find a red blotch growing in the white shirt. "Oh shit Asami you're bleeding…How did I not notice that? Come on." He grabbed her hand and took her down to the infirmary.

"Can you maybe…" She nodded and un-buttoned the shirt. The cut was deep from being thrown around by him. He cleaned out the wound and began to slowly stitch it shut.

"Wow, I am so sorry…I never meant to hurt you so badly."

"It's okay, really. I've gotten worse cuts from falling off horses my whole life."

"How can I make this up to you?"

"You know how."

"I already told you…"

"You said legally…Here you can make it up to me by taking me out to dinner in the city. We can plan how you're getting me in to see my father."

"Asami."

"Ow! That really hurts!"

"Ugh. Fine. There." He cut the last stitch and she was all fixed up. "You're done. Here's that shirt…you should put it on."

She did as she was asked and headed back up deck. She felt his eyes burning into her back as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Korra spent the day wandering around the island cleaning up and repairing what had been broken. Her, Mako and Bolin had been left with the kids for the day. She heard the phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello this is Korra."

"Hello Korra, it's Tahno."

"Oh, hi Tahno, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would want to talk over dinner tonight? About me helping you of course."

"Yeah sure, that sounds good."

"I'll see you around 7?"

"Alright. See you later."

She hung up.

"Who was that?" Mako asked.

"Just Tahno. He wanted to meet up later and talk about how he's going to help us repair the city."

"Korra…"

"Oh calm down jealousy. It's a friendly dinner. Nothing else. He knows I belong to you and no one else." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I wouldn't want it any other way city boy." He leaned down to kiss her and they smiled in between kisses.

"I just don't want him putting any moves on you."

"I can take him down Mako. We both know this."

"Good point."

* * *

It had begun to get dark in the Fire Nation early, and Asami and the day group of Iroh's crew were ready to head to bed.

"Iroh?"

"Yeah Asami?"

"Where am I going to sleep? I've heard all the rooms were filled."

"Well…I suppose you could sleep in my bed, and I can sleep on the floor for the night."

"Oh nonsense, we can share goof. Your bed is big enough you know."

"Uh…yeah okay I guess so."

Asami headed to bed first. She kept on his shirt and just discarded her boots and pants. She pushed her back into the wall, so to give Iroh space when he came in to sleep.

Iroh came in a couple hours later and Asami was fast asleep, he slipped into bed and tried to keep some space between them which was nearly impossible. He fell asleep soon however, and woke in the middle of the night to find that his arms were now around Asami, and she had snuggled into his chest.

* * *

(Time difference!)

It was almost time for Korra's dinner with Tahno. She hadn't changed or done anything special. It was just friendly after all.

She walked outside to find Tahno standing with one red rose in his hand.

"Hello Uhvatar."

"Tahno."

He handed her the rose and she put it in her hair clip. They rode the ferry into the city. He took her to a small noodle restaurant, which she recognized to be the one they first met in.

"Alright…So tomorrow will be a busy day for us…you can help rebuild areas of the council building."

"Sounds good."

He slurped up the noodles happily. She noticed he didn't have on the eyeliner today. He looked really sleepy without it on.

"Now there's no saying you'll get your bending back, you have to really help out."

"I understand that Korra. I told you, I'm a changed man."

"I guess you have."

"So, how did you and Mako end up happening…I thought he was with Asami Sato?"

"Well, we were back in the Watertribe before I'd gotten my bending back. He told me he loved me. I didn't really believe him at first so I left to be alone…but I got my bending back and…well we've been together since then happy, even if it was just a couple days ago. You must think it's silly to love someone you have known but a short time right?"

"No, not at all Korra. The same thing actually happened to me."

"Really? With who maybe I know her?"

"It doesn't matter who it is. She's taken anyway."

"Aw I'm sorry to hear that. Well don't give up on this mystery girl. Maybe someday you can have her."

"I really doubt that Korra. But thanks anyway." He smiled.

* * *

Asami awoke in the night finding herself in Iroh's arms. She felt comfy and warm. Having someone else besides Bolin sleeping with her felt, well good. She tried to remember how they got that way. She assumed he had just moved in his sleep to cuddle with her. She turned to face him and he woke up.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How did we even get like this Iroh?"

"Probably when we were sleeping."

"I don't really mind it."

"Me either."

There was a moment of silence between them. Asami snuggled her head back into his chest and he kissed her hair.

"Goodnight Miss Sato."

"Goodnight General Iroh."

* * *

Next on Restoring Balance:

Asami and Iroh get closer and so do... Korra and Tahno? What will happen when Mako sees something he really didn't expect? And is Asami actually falling for the man she was using?


	5. Just Relax

Hey guys! Next chapter already I'm on a roll man! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!

Main Characters: Tahno, Korra, Mako, Asami, Iroh

Summary: Korra and the krew start to rebuild, Asami and Iroh reach Capital City.

"**blah…blah…blah…**" = thoughts

* * *

Asami and Iroh woke up at nearly the same time the next morning. They still had about a 5 hour ride to Iroh's home.

"Good morning." Iroh said with his sleepy voice.

"Mmm morning." Asami tried to sit up but fell back down in pain. "Ow…Spirits…"

"Asami? Are you okay?"

"I think it's my stitched area it just hurts…"

She tried to step off the bed and fell to the floor.

"Spirits! Ugh this sucks!"

Iroh jumped down and picked her up wedding style.

"You don't have to carry me."

"Yes I do I did this to you and now I'm going to fix it."

He'd taken her to the on board doctor and Asami was told that one of the stitches came loose and she was to take it easy for a while until they could be taken out. Iroh felt horrible.

"Here…Let me help you…please." He put his arm around her and held her up as she walked.

"It's only 6am, you can go back to bed if you want until we get to the capital."

"Will you come with me? I sleep better with another person around."

"Sure, no problem."

She slowly crawled back into bed and he followed. Once she was down he snuggled into her side that wasn't hurt. She was facing him and was thinking how right this felt, to be with him like this. But wait, she can't like him. At all. She just can't.

He kissed her hair again and she drifted off into a slumber.

"General! We're here!"

"Oh…Asami…It's noon…we're here, wake up."

She woke up and smiled, because she'd forgotten she fell asleep with Iroh again.

He helped her step off the bed, and guided her up the stairs to get off the ship.

"I didn't have any bags, just packed things to make it look like I went to the estate. Can you maybe show me where to shop, I have my own card, and I know the Police didn't cut that off."

"Yeah sure, there's a lot of places around. This is the biggest city in the Fire Nation after all. Now come on, you need more rest first."

"There's only so much laying around I can do Iroh…"

"I just don't want you getting anymore hurt than you are already."

"**Wow does he really care that much?**"

She smiled and her eyes grew wide as she looked around the new scenery.

"Wow…this place is huge!"

"I know right, that's why it's the capital."

Tall industrialized buildings and Fire Nation Flags flew everywhere in sight. She also noticed at the Royal Palace there were flags that represented all of the nations. She noticed that even this place had some destruction, but not nearly as much as Republic City. Iroh's arm was still around her holding her up, and she saw some eyes linger on her, like the arm she had around her shouldn't be there, and then she felt guilty. She didn't want to use him, and now it kind of felt like she wasn't anymore, because she was actually enjoying her time with him, well, when she wasn't hurting at least.

"I think I'm a little better now, the pain killers helped. You can let go." She smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't think you want to fall down in front of all these people Asami."

"I won't I'm pretty steady footed now. I'll be fine."

He slowly let go and she proceeded to try and walk without the extra support on her bad side, she managed to not fall over after a few big steps, and Iroh was now more secure about letting her walk alone.

"Alright, now we might as well get your shopping done now, so you can just spend the day at the Palace relaxing, until my family doctor can come fix your stitches correctly, there's no saying the doc on the ship did a real good job."

She smiled. "The doctor that put in the stitches in the first place was you remember?"

"Yeah I know." He laughed and guided her to his small Satomobile.

He opened the door and lifted her inside.

"Driver, to one of the nice women's clothing stores please."

"Are you sure you don't want one in specific?"

"We don't really know the names…any one should be alright Taro."

He drove them to an upscale store that didn't seem to have another name besides that, upscale. Asami had told Iroh he could stay in the car, due to the awkwardness of the General going into a woman's store. She had bought herself the usual things she wore, which she was surprised to find there, and some intimates and a new button up shirt for Iroh, in the very secluded males section.

She felt pretty good about not spending a bunch, just enough to get her through a week perhaps, and once home she could just sell the clothes anyway.

"Did you find everything?"

"Yes I did, and…" she reached into the bag, "This is for you, since I ruined the other one."

It was a near replica of the one she had borrowed just cleaner, and brand new.

"You really didn't have…"

"No it's okay really take it, I'm just surprised they even had a men's section in that store." She laughed and turned to him to find he was smiling at her.

"**Spirits that smile! STOP IT IROH**"

"Taro, to the Palace please."

"Very good sir."

"Now Asami, the palace is a huge place, I'm going to give you this…" He handed her a walkie talkie, "in case you need anything and I'm not around to help you."

"Oh, thanks."

"There's also a lot of bed rooms, so you can just pick one to your liking and sleep there."

She smiled, but inside wanted there to be no rooms open, so she could sleep soundly with his heart beat next to hers. She did however pick a room, and relaxed, this felt like home.

* * *

Back in Republic City it was only 10am, and everyone had just begun waking up, except for Tenzin, who had been meditating for most of the morning. Him and Pema had been impressed with the work the teens did the day before, why with an expert water, fire and earth bending Korra, things were to be done very quickly. It was starting to look like home again to the air bending family. Rohan's cold had subsided, and the kids could happily play with him and he wouldn't fuss. Pema also noticed how well Korra and Mako were with the small bundle.

"You're going to make a great mom someday Korra, I just know it!"

"Awe thanks Pema, but I'm NOT ready for kids any time soon, no maam."

Pema chuckled, "Well, you take great care of my children, but I agree, you are too young for kids yet, why you're just a kid yourself Korra."

"I am almost 18…"

"She's right you know Pema." Tenzin had finally came back from meditating. "Her birthday is actually this week."

"TENZINNNNNNN!"

"What Korra a birthday is to be celebrated after all, especially the Avatar's!"

"I've never had a birthday since I've been found as the Avatar, why should I start now. The last thing I want is to be bothered by a lot of people."

"Korra it could be small, just on the island with us and your friends. No press, no extra civilians."

"Ugh. Fine, I guess whatever."

"Korra, It's a big year, you'll be an adult!" Pema said cheerfully.

"I sure do feel like one by now."

"Well, you've been through a lot, but sadly there's more to come. We must leave soon for the council building is being fixed up today. I believe we are to pick up Tahno?"

"Oh yeah, he did say he needed a ride there."

"Well come on, we should leave now."

Korra, Tenzin, Bolin and Mako all hopped onto Oogi and headed towards the city. They stopped at some high rise apartments, where Tahno was waiting outside.

"Hello guys!"

He smiled and got on and they flew to the council building. The roof had been broken apart and that's where they were working today.

"Alright, Korra, Tahno you both can begin painting here, and Mako and Bolin can place new boards for the roof over there.

Korra put on an apron as did Tahno so they wouldn't get paint on themselves, and Mako and Bolin had put on gloves.

They painted for a couple of hours and it had been silent nearly the whole time, until Tahno took his brush and painted Korra's arm.

"Oh no pretty boy." She dipped her brush in the paint and got him with it too.

"This means war Avatar."

Paint started flying everywhere, and pretty soon it was all over their faces and clothes as they chased each other around the flat part of the roof top, despite the aprons they had on. It was their lunch break now, and they were allowed to chow down and sit for a half hour before they had to go back to work. Korra sat next to Tahno on a small bench as they ate the sandwiches Pema made them that morning. When they were done they still had time left to hang out and Tahno put his arm around Korra and gave her a noogie.

"I'm going to get you! Stop! Stop Tahno!"

Mako was on the other side of the circular roof and heard her yell so he ran over there. By time he got there he stopped at what he saw. Tahno's arm was around Korra and she was splayed over him laughing, covered in white paint. Tahno was still giving her a noogie and it was completely messing up her hair.

Mako's anger grew and he started a small fire ball in his hand.

He flung the fire directly at Tahno's head but he had managed to dodge it.

"What the hell was that?"

They looked over to the direction the fireball came and saw a very angry Mako looking back to them.

"Mako?" Korra said in shock.

"Just friends huh, that looks real friendly Korra!"

"Mako calm down! So we got a bit messy painting, and he gave me a noogie, that's no reason to throw fire balls at him!"

"He was all over you! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Mako, this is ridiculous! Look, we've got to go back to work. It's your break now. Take a rest and cool down okay?"

"But…"

"No buts! Or the only bed you'll be sleeping in tonight will be shared with Bolin!"

The whole half hour Mako and Bolin had off Korra could feel his eyes burning into her back. Watching to see what would happen.

"Bro? What's the matter? You look like you're going to smash a face in."

"I'd sure like to."

"Dude, Korra doesn't like him. Believe me when I say that. He's got no chance. She's only in to you, and right now you're being cray jealous. Chicks don't dig that man."

Korra could hear them talking. She was happy Bolin was trying to cool him down before he blew a casket.

Mako and Bolin returned to work without saying a word to Korra. This was worse than Mako yelling at her for trying to get Hiroshi arrested. She hated arguments, and the person who would normally comfort her, was the one in the argument with her.

"Hey…If Mako wants we don't have to talk or anything when we work…" Tahno said sympathetically.

"He shouldn't be so jealous. He doesn't control who I talk to."

"It's fine, I just don't want to be the reason something bad happens…Or the reason you two break up."

"You really have changed haven't you? You actually have a heart pretty boy."

"I told you, after I lost my bending everything changed for me, I got a reality check."

Korra smiled, and they continued to paint in silence.

* * *

It was 6 o'clock in Capital City, and Asami had been stuck in bed all day resting. Sure, she didn't have to sleep or anything, but it was really boring just lying there for so long. Iroh came to retrieve her for dinner, after he lied with her for a while. He had a meeting that afternoon and had to leave after a couple of hours. He helped her out of bed and she moved towards the armoir that now held her clothes, along with his. Yes, she rested in Iroh's room. He didn't care at all though.

"I'm going to leave for a moment while you change, but if you need anything you do still have that walkie talkie I gave you right?"

"Yeah I do."

He smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Asami had bought a maroon colored dress earlier that day for their dinner tonight. It wasn't supposed to be romantic, but there really wasn't a small place to eat around here, and everywhere had a dress code, she was just sure of it. It was a strapless dress that went down to her knees, just down to where her boots end. She pinned her hair up in a bun with one of the clips the maid had let her borrow earlier, and stepped outside the room to meet Iroh's eye.

"Wow, fancy."

"Please tell me we're going somewhere that DOES have a dress code…Because I can change you know."

"Oh…no we're going to my great, great uncle Iroh's favorite tea shop in this city. They serve food now. Been open over 80 years, just had new management from the owners kids taking over."

"That sounds wonderful, but really I can change…"

"No really it's alright. They are a pretty fancy place, and you are going out with a General after all…Well not GOING OUT…but um…" His face got extremely red and she giggled.

He held out his arm and she took it, walking out of the Palace to the satomobile outside.

"Taro, to the White Lotus Tea Shoppe please."

"You got it sir."

It was about a half hours drive from the palace to the restaurant due to heavy traffic, and Asami was shocked to find that it was actually in the high rise district of the city.

"Wow."

"I told you Asami, it's very fancy."

The host showed them their seats, secluded in the back in a booth, and they began to talk plans, right after they ordered.

"So, how are you getting me in Iroh?"

"Well…Don't tell the Warden I told you, but there's always been an incredible breech in security by the west wall fence, the lights don't reach there and there are no guards. We can sneak in through there…Then maybe kick 2 guards asses…Take their uniforms and just throw them in a utility closet nearby. Then…Go to your father's secluded cell on the second floor. I mean that's where all the big ones go. The people who can't have a roommate or visitors."

"Damn, you've really thought about this haven't you? That's a really good plan actually."

"I thought about it a lot on the way over. There's always been that one spot…I don't really have a backup plan on mind but…if we need one on the spot I guess we'll just have to wing it and hope for the best…"

"Sounds good to me."

"We'll get you in to see my doctor tomorrow, then you should be able to move after he fixes you up…but Asami, I can't promise you that I will get you in to see your father…you must understand that I'm taking a big risk here…Sure I won't lose my position as general, but I would get scolded bad by the Warden, and you don't want to be on his bad side."

"Iroh, calm down we won't get caught…I promise…" She placed her hand on top of his and felt a sudden shock run through her, and Iroh felt it too.

"**What was that? Spirits…**" Asami thought.

"**Wow…**"

He was preparing to wrap his fingers into hers but their food had shown up and it had got suddenly awkward. They had both looked away for a moment, and were blushing intensely. That was weird. Sure, they had both went out with people before, but never felt something so real. Ever.

They ate in silence, and once done Iroh paid the bill and they were back in the car in no time. Iroh had told Asami to close her eyes and she did, he had walked her to a nearby park. She opened her eyes the waterfront, flowers everywhere and little twinkly lights above their heads.

"I like to come here and think sometimes…It's really peaceful. I know this wasn't a date or anything but…here." He handed her a red rose.

She smiled. "This place is beautiful. I had a great time tonight Iroh. I really did. Thank you."

"No problem, any time." He blushed and she grabbed his hand, which he didn't object to at all.

* * *

It had been a long day for the teens working, and now that it was after dinner on the island Korra sat outside alone, staring out at the Bay thinking deeply.

She heard footsteps and turned to see Mako approaching slowly. He sat down next to Korra.

"Can we talk?"

"That depends…Are you still jealous?"

"Yes…I mean no. I was stupid earlier…I shouldn't have jumped on Tahno like that…you guys were just messing around…like buddies. Like you and Bo would."

"I don't want you to be jealous. That just means you don't trust me…"

"But I do trust you! It's him I don't trust!"

"You don't even know him Mako…"

"Yes…I do…"

Korra looked to him.

"We used to be friends. A long time ago. After my parents died we were both living on the streets. We met working for the Triad. He did more dirty work than I and Bo ever did. I just…He's a bad guy Korra. He may seem likes he's changed…but he will never change. Ever."

"Just…don't hop on top of him every time we talk okay?"

"Right…So does this mean I can sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Sure City Boy."

They walked back to the house and made their way into Korra's room. They fell down on the bed laughing and Mako climbed on top of Korra and kissed her.

"Someone's feisty tonight…" Korra said laughing.

"Haven't you ever heard of making up?"

"Well yeah…but don't press your luck."

He kissed her again and playfully pushed his tongue into her mouth which she happily accepted. They fought for a couple minutes, then Mako's mouth retreated from Korra's and traced small dots down her jaw and to the top of her shirt.

"Okay Mako…that's far enough."

He gave her puppy eyes and flipped over so he was cuddling her.

"Whatever you want Princess." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Korra suddenly felt really bad, but then again…There was always tomorrow night.

* * *

You are all probably wondering when Asami and Iroh kiss right? Well I don't know if they will or not. Let me know what you think.

Next on Restoring Balance:

Asami and Iroh break into the Prison...Or do they?

Mako and Korra get more intimate.


End file.
